With development of electronic industry and the increasing prevalence of electronic devices, a transparent screen has been invented. An advantage of the transparent screen is that a user can view not only contents displayed on the screen, but also areas behind the transparent screen by seeing through the transparent screen. In addition, a user can view the content on the display from either of the sides of the transparent screen.
The transparent screen can be applied in electronic devices such as cell phones, computers and TV sets, such that the user can see areas behind the transparent screen while viewing the contents displayed on the transparent screen.
The inventors found at least the following problems with the conventional transparent screens. Since people can view the contents displayed on the transparent screen from various angles, information leakage is possible when a private file of some user is displayed on the transparent screen. Further, when the transparent screen is placed on a support having an intricate appearance on its surface, the display effect of the screen will be affected. Since the transparency of the transparent screen is not adjustable, the flexibility of transparent screen display is degraded, and inconvenience may caused to the user.